Unsterblichkeit Kapitel1
by elisashistory
Summary: Samantha Smith arbeitet mit einem ehemaligen Torchwoodagent zusammen in einer Firma. Sie hat sich in ihn verliebt, doch nach einem romantischen Kuss, meint der sonst so flirtlustige Jack plötzlich, es hätte keinen Sinn. Sam versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen, doch schon bald wird es sich ändern, denn sie kommt zu einer unglaublichen Erkenntnis...


„Hey Jack, ich hol mir einen Kaffee, willst du auch einen ?"

„Jo, bring mir einen mit Sam, aber bitte einen aus dem Obergeschoss, der ist am besten!", er warf mir ein Lachen zu!

Ich machte mich auf, um ihm seinen Kaffee aus dem Obergeschoss zu holen. Der Kaffee aus dem Obergeschoss ist ein Geheimtipp. Früher war dort oben das Büro von meinem Chef. Ein sehr eitler und eingebildeter Mann. Er ließ sich damals eine große Glaskuppel bauen. Der Durchmesser beträgt mindestens 10 Meter. Alle Möbel hier oben waren mit weißen Tüchern bedeckt. Das einzige was hier oben frei von Staub war, war der Kaffee Automat. Mr. Hamtol baute sich einen in die Wand integrierten Kaffeeautomat. Er war immer noch angeschlossen und hier oben gab es den besten Kaffee.

Da ging ich also durch ein völlig verlassenes Büro und holte Kaffee für einen ehemaligen Agenten von Torchwood, der jetzt in einem Büro an einem Schreibtisch sitzt und in einen Computer tippt. Er hat mir nie erzählt warum er gekündigt wurde.

Als ich wieder unten ankam, grinste er schon wieder: „Na Coffeegirl ?"

„Na Schreibtischhengst!"

Ich stellte seinen Kaffee auf den Tisch und ging um den Tisch rum an meinen Platz. Ich gab ihm einen Klaps auf seinen Rücken und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. „Heute mittag, nach der Arbeit, schon was vor, Blondie ?" „ Nein, Rentneragent!" „Willst du mit mir was trinken gehen?" „ Aber nur wenn du mich nicht mehr Blondie nennst !" „ Okay, abgemacht", er zwinkerte mir zu, "Um 5 in der kleinen Bar direkt hier um die Ecke?" „Okay, geht klar!" Ich drehte mich mit meinem Stuhl zu meinen Computer und wand mich wieder meiner Arbeit zu.

Schon halb fünf! Warum müssen diese Busse immer zu spät kommen? Ich quetschte mich schnell in ein viel zu enges schwarzes Kleid! Die schwarzen Schuhe waren Gott sei Dank noch nicht zu klein. Schnell machte ich mir einen Dutt. Ich hatte keine Zeit für etwas Aufwendiges. Auf dem Weg zog ich meine Schuhe aus um schneller rennen zu können. Der Wind zog mir zwei Strähnen aus dem Dutt. Ich sprang gerade noch so in meinen Bus. Zu meinem Pech hatte dieser auch wieder Verspätung! Glücklicherweise nur 5 Minuten ! Aber ich musste wieder rennen!

„Na ?" Ich drehte mich um. „Na ?" Jack schaute mich an und lächelte. Wie immer!. Sein Lachen war wunderschön! Wie immer! „Was willst du trinken?" „ Weiß noch nicht vielleicht einen Wein!" „ Was hältst du davon wen wir uns einen Champagner gönnen?!" „ Ich weiß nicht! Ich hab nicht viel Geld dabei!" „ Warum hast du überhaupt Geld dabei ? Hab ich dir etwa vergessen zu sagen, dass ich es nicht dulde, wenn meine Begleitungen Geld bei sich tragen!" Ich grinste!

Wir unterhielten uns ein bisschen und entschlossen uns ein wenig am Wasser entlang zu spazieren. Es war schon spät und die Sterne standen am Himmel. Ich fühlte mich so wohl in seiner Nähe er hatte mir seine Jacke gegeben. Wir sahen uns in die Augen, langsam berührten sich unsere Lippen. Plötzlich zuckte ich zurück. Ich schaute ihn an. Er zögerte. „Das geht nicht!... Es funktioniert einfach nicht?" „Warum?" „Du kannst es nicht verstehen!" „Doch jetzt sag mir!" Mir stiegen die Tränen in die Augen! „Das verstehst du nicht! Es könnte nichts langzeitiges funktionieren und es würde mir das Herz brechen!... Und dir auch!" Ich stand auf und lief weg! Einfach weg!

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich mit geneigten Kopf an Jack vorbei!

Ich wollte eigentlich an diesem Tag nicht zum Kaffeeautomat gehen, damit ich Jack nicht alleine begegne, aber meine Müdigkeit wurde immer stärker und ich beschloss, kurz vor Ende, doch nur einmal zu gehen. Langsam schlurfte ich Treppe nach oben. Ich stand vor dem Automat und wartete auf den Kaffee.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Kuppel! Ich fuhr erschrocken zurück! Durch die Kuppel kam ein….. Raumschiff! …..EIN RAUMSCHIFF! Ich hörte Schritte auf der Treppe! „Hilfe!" Die Schritte wurden schneller! „Sam?", hörte ich Jack rufen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ich mich heute nochmal so freuen würde ihn wieder zu sehen! Aus dem Raumschiff kamen nashornartige Lebewesen in Raumanzügen. Sie hielten ihre Waffen auf uns gerichtet! Ich wollte weglaufen doch sie schossen! Sie verfehlten mich nur knapp! Aus ihren Waffen kam LASER! Jack rief Stopp und redete irgendwas mit Schattenproklamension, Konferenz und dass er noch jemanden hohlen wolle. Die Nashorndinger nickten und nahmen die Waffen runter. Ich lief rüber zu Jack. Er nahm mich in den Arm. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, das sind nur „Weltraumpolizisten"" Er nahm sein Telefon und wählte eine Nummer! Er sagte kurz was und kam dann wieder zu mir zurück. Er nickte den Weltraumpolizisten zu. Plötzlich höre ich ein Geräusch. Wie als würde etwas schallen. Langsam tauchte eine blaue Notrufzelle auf und daraus kamen ein Männer und eine Frau.


End file.
